Sarah Jane Adventures - Private Life: Twist of Fate Part Two
by lhigginns67
Summary: Can Willis be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

Barbara smiled, her piercing blue eyes and that cold smile framed by a neat blonde bob.

'What difference was a few months going to be?'

Sarah Jane glanced at the man seeped in a pool of his own blood.

'Why Charley? Why Professor Rivers? Why?'

Sarah Jane froze, as the skinny woman approached Rivers. Her breathing quiet, her eyes still darting.

'Would you really like to know?'

Of course she would. Sarah Jane would've begged for an explanation, but if her time with the Doctor had taught her anything, it was that it didn't always work that way.

'How about we do it over a nice cup of tea?' Barbara continued. 'Don't want you to feel intimidated.'

She looked at Rivers, produced a tissue from her pocket, then crouched down. What was she-

'Here,' Barbara said, placing the tissue in Rivers' hand.

Rivers glanced between Barbara and the tissue.

'For the blood.'

She loosely gripped it, and held it against the wound. Helping Rivers, why was Barbara was helping her?

Barbara looked at Sarah Jane, and approached her.

'She'll live. Long enough to find out the truth.'

When would that be?

Barbara smiled. An empty smile.

'I'm going to let both of you go,' she began. 'You can take Celeste to a hospital - be a hero.'

This wasn't right. It just _wasn't_ right.

'What about Terry?'

'The man's dead, what more can you do?'

Sarah Jane looked at Rivers.

'I'll even help you with Celeste out to your car,' Barbara said, friendly on the surface, but once again empty, inside.

Sarah Jane felt every right to currently be suspicious. Something just wasn't right.

Barbara motioned Sarah Jane to approach Rivers, and they both helped her to her feet.

They gradually reached the exit, and Barbara let go.

'She will live. Don't worry.'

Sarah Jane guided Rivers with her to her car. Worry was all that Sarah Jane could do.

So far, Barbara seemed to be telling the truth, Sarah Jane thought, heading for her house. Professor Rivers was now in good hands, thank goodness. But something still wasn't right. Villains would never make it _that_ easy.

Sarah Jane pulled into her driveway, and climbed out. She ought to check with Mr Smith on Barbara's whereabouts. Sarah Jane hurried into the ever cluttered attic.

'Mr Smith, I need you!'

The computer emerged. But instead of the usual fanfare, a low wailing sounded, like it was sick. The lights and controls glowed red, while the screen was flooded with a mass of letters and numbers.

'Mr Smith?'

No response.

Oh no. No.

She knew it. She knew something wasn't right.

'You like it?'

Sarah Jane turned.

Barbara grinned.

Sarah Jane froze, as Barbara gradually approached her.

'Come on,' she said, placing her hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder. 'Let's go see Celeste.'

The enthusiasm in her tone...unnerving was not the word.

As they headed for the door, Sarah Jane felt something press against her nose, and felt...something...gas...or...or...


	2. Chapter 2

Gradually, Sarah Jane opened her eyes. To a white room. And found herself...in pyjamas? As she sat up, she groaned, feeling a horrible ache around...her pelvic area. What on Earth was that?

There was...whimpering, nearby. Behind her.

With all her might, Sarah Jane climbed to her feet, and turned.

Oh no.

Rivers was sat on a chair, wired from her neck to waist with explosives. Her thumb trembled over the detonator.

'Lovely to see you again, Sarah Jane.'

Sarah Jane turned.

Barbara gradually approached her, hands in pockets.

'Why are you doing this?'

Barbara gasped, in feigned surprise.

'Such probing questions. With such..._simple_ answers.'

She stepped towards Rivers.

'I imagine you'll still need your ears like the rest of us, when I tell you, Celeste.'

The whimpering continued.

'Put down the detonator for me, will you?'

Sarah Jane glanced between them. Barbara reached for the detonator, tugging at the device. It didn't budge.

'Oh,' she said. 'Sorry about that.'

Sincere as ever.

Sarah Jane watched, as step by step, Barbara rejoined her.

'How much did you really care about Terry, I wonder. Or Charley? You brought them into your dangerous world...and sadly, they never left.'

She glanced at Rivers.

'Celeste, however,' Barbara continued. 'Seemed all too keen to potentially wind up here.'

Sarah Jane's eyes followed Barbara as she strode back to Rivers. Please don't kill her, she thought. Please don't kill her.

'This,' Barbara said, gesturing to the explosives. 'Is Sarah Jane Smith's world, Celeste. Charley Cassidy's nightmare. You like that?'

She looked at Sarah Jane.

'It seems the likes of me, mean so much more. Another article, another bill paid. Journalism, eh?'

Rivers' whimpers were sporadic, almost inaudible. Barbara looked at Rivers' trembling thumb.

'Made up your mind yet?'

Now her entire hand was shaking.

'You're going to do it? All right, great.'

Once again, on the surface, the tone was warm, but internally, empty; cold.

No. She couldn't. She couldn't.

'Don't!' Sarah Jane cried. 'Don't do it, Celeste!'

Rivers' hand trembled. She whimpered, eyes darting.

'That's it.'

'No!'

Rivers' thumb pressed the detonator.

Silence.

Wait, what?

It didn't...

'Oh, there now,' Barbara said, rubbing the shaking Rivers for comfort. 'It's all right, it's all right.'

Sarah Jane stepped forward.

'You're sick_. Sick!'_

Barbara turned, smiling_. _

A distant boom sounded.

Sarah Jane froze.

That couldn't be...no.

'Your world, Sarah Jane. Your world.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Go home.'

What?

Another innocent life or lives had probably just suffered, and Barbara was telling Sarah Jane just to go home? She watched as Barbara approached her.

'Go on.'

Sarah Jane looked at Rivers.

'What about the Professor?'

What about her?'

Sarah Jane's eyes darted.

'Just go home, Sarah Jane. I'll look after Celeste.'

Barbara motioned her head at the door. Sarah Jane turned. Rivers was likely about to die, and it would be all Sarah Jane's fault.

'Second door on your left.'

Sarah Jane exited.

Oh God.

As Sarah Jane pulled into Bannerman Road in the dark night, she saw-

Oh no.

Several black vans were parked further up the street. Part it was cordoned off, which some armed officers were guarding.

UNIT.

It must've been the site of that explosion. But why would UNIT be involved?

Sarah Jane exited her car, and began heading for number thirteen, hiding behind the nearest bush. A black car pulled up, and a male officer - higher rank, perhaps - climbed out. A balding, well-built man - mid forties, maybe?

He and the other officers saluted each other.

'General Sanford,' one officer said. 'Another alien corpse, sir. That's the third one in two days. It's her, isn't it?'

Sanford nodded.

'Have the area cleared, and the corpse brought to HQ.

'Sir.'

The officers complied. Sanford headed for the car, then-

'You there!'

Sarah Jane gasped, then froze.

Oh God, he was coming.

'This is a UNIT investigation site, upon which you are trespassing!' he barked. 'Show yourself!'

Sarah Jane sighed, then emerged.

'Identify yourself.'

'Sarah Jane Smith.'

Sanford stopped.

'Were you involved in this?'

'No,' Sarah Jane said, shaking her head. 'I've only just returned home.'

Sanford folded his arms.

'Coincidence, it would seem,' he snarked. 'Oh, guess what? I don't believe in coincidence.'

Neither did Sarah Jane.

She sighed.

'I know who did do it.'

Sanford looked at Sarah Jane, then the site.

'Wait a moment,' he said. 'You're the Sarah Jane Smith once affiliated with us. You knew Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, yes?'

Sarah Jane nodded.

'Sergeant!'

An officer stepped forward.

'Sir.'

'Have Denton take over from you, and escort Miss Smith to HQ with me.'

'Yes, sir.'

Sarah Jane followed Sanford to the car.

'I'm sorry about all of that, ma'am,' Sanford said, his voice noticeably softer.

'Will the Brigadier be there?'

'Afraid not. Enjoying his retirement in Peru.'

Great.

'Barbara Willis.'

General Sanford placed a photo of the woman before Sarah Jane. His office was a little too clinical for her liking.

'Real name, Kalla. A member of the Xanther race. We've been pursuing her for some time.

'She knows, I take it?'

Sanford folded his arms.

'Six other explosions have occurred across the city, all leaving behind an alien corpse.'

It was all just a game - a big game of cat and mouse - to Kalla.

'And you're going to keep pursuing these bombings, until Kalla's brought down?'

'We have to, Miss Smith. As much as you may be against all this sort of stuff.'

Sarah Jane sighed to herself. This was what Kalla wanted, wasn't it? Frankly, UNIT were the last people Sarah Jane wanted to deal with. But if they could stop Kalla...

'General, have you received any notes, from Barbara - Kalla? Threatening any of your officers?'

She rummaged through her bag, and produced one.

'_Frightened yet, Rivers? My, you're a resilient woman. I'll soon change that. Yours kindly, Willis.'_

Sanford studied the note.

'She was wired up with explosives the last time I saw her,' Sarah Jane said. 'They never detonated, but moments later, that first bombing occurred. I don't know if she's planning to let Professor Rivers live, or not.'

Sanford glanced between Sarah Jane and the note, muttering several expletives.

'It's against standard procedure, but I'd like you to accompany us on tracking down the next bomb site - if there is one.'

Sarah Jane was practically counting down to the next one. Barbara - Kalla had UNIT wrapped around her fingers, and was probably dancing with glee as they spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

'I'm telling you now, General, it's quite likely a trap.'

Sarah Jane watched as Sanford lined up four other officers, all armed.

'She's been found, Miss Smith,' Sanford chirped. 'And it sounds to me like she's scared.'

Both terrified and frustrated, Sarah Jane sighed, as the six of them headed for the exit. It was a trap, it had to be.

Oh God, Professor Rivers. Was she dead? Was she with Kalla - wherever that was?

The van pulled up outside a disused house. Well, it was an improvement from a factory - or warehouse.

The six of them exited, heading for the house. This wasn't going to be good.

'Pollock and McClane, take the back. Griffin and Flynn, with me and Miss Smith. If you see the bastard, just shoot.'

Pollock and McClane complied, and hurried off. The rest of them headed for the front door.

Run down was an understatement. The walls were practically crumbling around them, and the floor...wobbling. The four of them started down what once resembled a hallway.

Sanford buzzed his radio.

'Pollock, McClane, you got anything?'

'_Negative, sir_.'

'All right, buzz me if you do.'

'_Sir_.'

Sarah Jane's eyes darted. At any point, Kalla could just...appear. She was good at that sort of thing.

'Flynn, check the living room. Griffin, the kitchen.'

The two officers complied.

Sarah Jane followed Sanford into the sitting room, eyes still darting.

Oh God, what if Rivers was here?

Sarah Jane sniffed.

A terribly unpleasant odour lingered.

'Sir!'

Sanford and Sarah Jane ran out, and the four of them looked up the stairs. As Kalla scuttled across the landing, Sanford bolted after her, the other three followed.

Kalla stumbled about, as Sanford led his party. Much to his delight, Kalla let out several panicked cries.

She ran, disappearing into a dark room up ahead.

The four of them slowed down, as they approached the room.

Sanford switched on the light.

Oh God.

Pollock and McClane were each bound in a chair, whimpering, their mouths pried open, with gas canisters aimed inwards.

'We maybe shouldn't touch them, the mechanism looks a bit fiddly.'

The tone was as if Kalla had just stumbled upon the sight with the rest of them.

In the corner of her eye, Sarah Jane glanced at Sanford, sensing his terror and anger. Was he...more terrified than her?

'Maybe they should've taken a page from the gospel of Sarah Jane Smith. Don't go in all guns blazing.'

Why was Kalla doing all of this? What had any of them done to deserve this? Kalla strode over behind Pollock and McClane.

'Bless them, lovely lads, these two. What's the nasty lady over there done, bringing you into her world, eh?'

Pollock's eyes began to water.

'Oh, there now, don't cry.'

Kalla moved away from Pollock and McClane, looking directly at Sarah Jane and Sanford.

'I think you should say sorry. Sarah Jane.'

Sarah Jane knew she wasn't in the wrong. She knew what Kalla was trying to do.

'What the bloody hell are you on about, Kalla?' Sanford spat, but once again, Sarah Jane could sense the tremble in his voice.

Kalla glanced between them, playing her best confused look.

'Perhaps if Sarah Jane apologises, I...could...tell you?'

'Tell me now!'

Kalla ignored him.

Sarah Jane looked between Kalla and the whimpering officers bound down in the chairs.

'I'm...I'm sorry.'

Kalla approached Pollock and McClane.

'Well, boys - do you accept Sarah Jane's apology?'

It was soft, almost motherly.

'They did nothing to you,' Sanford said, unusually quiet.

'Think I'm frightening your boss, lads. Do you accept the nasty lady's apology?'

Still whimpering, they both nodded.

Kalla's face brightened.

'Ah, wonderful!' she exclaimed, patting their shoulders. 'Sarah Jane Smith's world isn't so bad, after all.'

Kalla looked at Sarah Jane.

'Oh!' she said, snapping her fingers. 'Celeste, she's in hospital under the best care. I reckon she'll be up and about by next week.'

Sanford stepped forward.

'Let them-'

Pollock and McClane jarred, screaming, as the canisters emptied into their mouths. Sarah Jane turned away, but Sanford kept watching. Even he had no words.

The screaming stopped.

No. No.

Sanford stepped forward, but Sarah Jane motioned him to stop.

Kalla started towards the door at the other end.

'So sorry for your loss.'

She left, the door closing behind her, as gently as that last sentence had been uttered.

Sarah Jane looked at Sanford, who was staring at the two dead officers.

When would this stop?


	5. Chapter 5

'It's for your own safety, Miss Smith.'

Sarah Jane wouldn't exactly have felt safe in her own home, but UNIT HQ was the last place she wanted to be. She wasn't safe, none of them were.

'And just how long will I have to be here for?'

Sanford sighed.

'How long's a piece of string? I'm making it my priority to ensure you have full protection.'

How long would that last?

'This bastard Kalla will be brought down.'

'Gun's don't solve what they already make worse - two of your officers are dead, do you want there to be more?'

Sanford leaned back.

'Of course not. That's why I'm launching Operation Red Door. I'll explain more in the morning.'

Whatever this was, Kalla probably knew about it by now. She always was one step ahead.

Sarah Jane settled on the bed by the wall. The room was adequate enough. Small, but adequate. Excluding any knock-outs by Kalla, Sarah Jane hadn't had much sleep. Perhaps she could try to catch up on some - if her fear didn't hinder it. She yawned, and turned onto her side.

Sarah Jane's eyes shot open. Unusually quiet, it seems. She climbed out, approached the door, and opened it. Quiet and dark. This couldn't be good. Sarah Jane continued, then hit something. She squinted her eyes, just enough to-

Oh God.

One - no, two - no...a long line of bodies lay out along the rest of the corridor. Kalla was here. Or had been here. Sarah Jane continued along the corridor, stepping over every body like they were a booby trap, until she reached Sanford's office.

Knock, knock.

'General Sanford?'

She pushed open the door, and entered.

Oh no.

Sanford was slumped in his chair, bullet hole in the left side.

'She's going to do the same to me.'

Sarah Jane looked up.

Professor Rivers was standing behind Sanford.

'She's going to-'

BANG!

Sarah Jane jolted as Rivers jarred.

'Are you all right?'

Sarah Jane turned.

'Jack?'

That familiar blue trench coat and American accent. How...How could he know?

'_Is she going to be all right, Jack?'_

That voice. Welsh accent.

'_God, where's Owen when you need him?'_

Gwen Cooper?

'_We'll manage. Keep an eye on her a moment, will you?_

Where was this? Was this...oh.

Gwen was standing over her, glancing between Sarah Jane and wherever Jack was.

'Jack?'

Gwen looked at her.

'Don't worry, ma'am. You're safe now.'

Jack hurried over.

'You're in Torchwood Hub, Sarah Jane. Kalla can't reach you here.'

Oh, don't be so sure about that, Sarah Jane thought. She looked down at herself. Laid out on a sofa, and still in those pyjamas.

'But how do you know about Kalla?'

Jack and Gwen exchanged a look.

'Well...'


	6. Chapter 6

'She wanted our attention, same as UNIT. We also received a note.'

Sarah Jane looked as Jack produced a piece of paper.

'_Sarah Jane Smith and UNIT. Have fun. Kalla_.'

When would this be over?

'We got you out in the nick of time,' Jack said. 'UNIT HQ's in smithereens.'

Kalla wasn't going to stop, was she? Sarah Jane being here in Torchwood Hub was exactly what Kalla wanted. If she'd taken out UNIT, Torchwood was probably next.

Sarah Jane sighed. She wanted to cry.

'We - well, I've - got a plan to put an end to all of this,' said Jack.

No doubt it was going to involve guns - Torchwood could be just as bad as UNIT when it came to that, sometimes.

'Kalla kept going on about "Sarah Jane Smith's world". Everyone she's mentioned it to has suffered in some capacity.'

'That would account for all the bombings, I'm guessing. We're going-'

Beep, beep, beep.

Gwen hurried over to the computer screen.

'Jack?'

He joined her.

'_One last surprise in Sarah Jane Smith's World. Kalla.'_

Jack looked at Sarah Jane.

'What's that-'

Sarah Jane couldn't...breathe...something was choking...

Jack looked Kalla dead in the eyes, as she tightened her grip.

'I can do that too, you know,' she said emulating his look. 'Just like each of these bones can snap like twigs.'

Jack folded his arms.

'You'll have to try harder than that, Kalla.'

Oh no, don't do that, Jack, thought Sarah Jane. Please don't do that.

'Let her go, Kalla,' Gwen protested.

Kalla glanced between them, as Sarah Jane continued wheezing.

'Say please.'

Kalla reached for a button on her bracelet, and pressed it. Before Jack and Gwen could react, a blue light shrouded Kalla and Sarah Jane, as they vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

'What are we going to do, Jack?'

Gwen watched as Jack looked at the screen.

'The plan. We can still go through with it.'

'Are you sure?'

If it meant saving Sarah Jane, then yes. He and Gwen couldn't do it on their own, though. Kalla may have taken out one UNIT base, but only that one.

'Call Martha. Tell her it's Code Mauve.'

Gwen complied, and Jack began typing. A map appeared onscreen. A red dot began flashing.

'Sarah Jane's on the other side of the city,' he said, then sighed. 'Kalla's making it easy for us. Too easy.'

'They've picked up the co-ordinates, should be coming through now.'

And like that, a sequence of numbers and letters appeared along the bottom of the screen.

Jack typed frantically, racing to decipher them.

'What's her location, Jack?'

He continued typing.

The computer beeped.

'Ah.'

Talk about doing it in the comfort of your own home.

'Six Melview Lane - Kalla's house.'

Now why would Kalla take Sarah Jane there?

'Take complete caution when you get there, because she's more than likely expecting you. Yeah, see you there,' Gwen said, and hung up. 'Come on, Jack.'

Jack grabbed his jacket and his gun, and they headed for the exit.

Time to take this bastard down once and for all, and save Sarah Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

'_On site, ma'am_.'

Gwen looked at Jack, as the car sped along the dark road, phone to one ear.

'Good, we'll be there shortly.'

They swerved every corner, conveniently avoided every red light, all while without breaking the speed limit, somehow.

'_No sign of target, ma'am_.'

Jack snatched the phone.

'Don't go into the house - we're all just as much a target to her, as she is to us. Do not enter the house until I say so, got it?'

'_Yes, sir_.'

He threw the phone back to Gwen, and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. Come on, come on, come on. He wasn't going to let Sarah Jane down.

Some time later, they pulled up outside their destination. The large brown stone house was surrounded by a line of UNIT officers.

Where's Martha?' Jack asked, as they approached the officers.

'She's on her way, sir.'

Jack wasn't sure whether to believe that, or not. He stood back, looking at each of the officers.

'This is Operation Red Door, authorised by General Sanders. Kalla may already know about this, and do anything to stop us. You know how it goes, so just wait until one of us gives the order.'

'Sir,' chorused the officers.

As Jack and Gwen walked down the hallway, Jack aiming his gun, whimpering sounded. That bastard Kalla, where was she? It had to be said, the house was tremendously well kept, trying the different rooms.

'Jack, I think it's coming from upstairs.'

He nodded, and led the way.

Gwen was right - the whimpering grew louder.

To their right, a door was already open. The bathroom?

Shit.

Sarah Jane lay in the bathtub, a detonator lodged in each trembling hand. As they continued further in, Jack and Gwen could see the tears in her eyes, as the whimpering continued.

'Jack, what-'

'Aw look.'

Jack and Gwen turned.

Kalla stood in the doorway.

'Mummy and Daddy have come to save the day. Isn't that lovely?'

Jack aimed his gun at her face.

'You've got nowhere to run this time, Kalla.'

She shrugged.

'Neither do you. Or the rest of the country, for that matter.'

She smiled.

'Sarah Jane Smith's World,' she said, motioning to the detonators. 'Do you like it?'

'What the hell are you talking about, Kalla?'

She chuckled.

'Charley Cassidy, Terry Stevenson, Celeste Rivers, and General Sanford. And now everyone else.'

Jack glanced at Sarah Jane.

'Stop playing us about, and tell us what you mean, Kalla!'

'I just-'

BANG! BANG!

Kalla stumbled backwards, landing in the tub, just above Sarah Jane, unmoving.

Jack and Gwen turned.

A ghostly pale Terry stood, still holding the gun. So much for Operation Door.

'The detonators don't work, by the way,' he said, and collapsed.

Jack rushed to Sarah Jane, while Gwen kneeled to Terry.

'He's dead, Jack.'

Jack pushed Kalla's corpse aside.

'Never mind him, help me with Sarah Jane.'

Gwen complied.

They each grabbed a detonator, and gradually freed them from Sarah Jane's trembling hands.

'Let's get you out of this,' Jack said, and he and Gwen pulled Sarah Jane up out of the tub.

'It's all right now,' Jack said, wrapping his arms around the shaking Sarah Jane. 'It's going to be okay.'

**The End**


End file.
